Un regalo de Navidad
by xabax
Summary: Adaptación de los mangas originales de Megumi Tachikawa con eventos posteriores al final que no fueron convertidos al anime.
1. Chapter 1

Un regalo de Navidad

Antes que nada, un saludo a todos lo que me leen, y en especial a los que han esperado una actualización de parte mía. Para quienes deseen saberlo, en este momento estoy teniendo muchas dificultades creativas para llevar el capítulo final de "La Zapatilla de Cenicienta" a buen término. Y hay otras historias que están en proceso también al mismo tiempo. Dado que esto se ha vuelto muy agotador, decidí darme un respiro, y trabajar en algo un poco distinto. Esto que están a punto de leer son los mangas originales de Megumi Tachikawa, posteriores al final del anime. Yo desconocía la existencia de estos mangas hasta hace muy poco, cuando me pasé por el canal de Youtube del usuario **SiegfriedThanatos**, quien por cierto se ha tomado a enorme molestia de subir todo el anime de Saint Tail (o Siniestra, como más se les acomode llamarle), y a quien desde aquí le agradezco su esfuerzo. Y recomiendo muy ampliamente que visiten su canal y vean sus videos.

Pero alguien dirá: ¿Para qué me molesto en leerte a ti si ya hay un video? Bueno, estás en tu derecho de ignorar mi escrito, desde luego. Pero si hice esto fue por dos razones. Una, la más importante, es que al igual que yo, los pocos fans que tiene esta serie también desconocen este contenido. Y si puedo hacer algo para que este material tenga un poco más de difusión, pues qué mejor. Eso por eso que verán muy poco de mi propio estilo en esta lectura. He tratado de apegarme a la traducción de SiegfriedThanatos lo más posible, y añadiendo pocos detalles aquí y allá. Y dos, como expresé antes, hay gente que sigue mi actividad como escritor de medio pelo y espera algo nuevo que leer de mi parte. Y no me gusta dejarlos en ascuas y sobretodo sin decirles cómo van las cosas. Así pues, si quieren preguntarme algo, sugerir, lanzar tomatazos o cosas por el estilo, en mi perfil encontrarán todo lo necesario para comunicarse conmigo.

Un detalle más. Si se dan cuenta, estoy utilizando esta vez los nombres originales de los personajes, más que nada porque a pesar de que los nombres del doblaje angelino son adecuados, creo que los nombres originales hará que sea más fácil ubicar a los personajes si se han visto el final del anime (el cual solo se puede encontrar subtitulado y casi siempre lleva los nombres originales)

Una vez dicho todo, comencemos.

Esta historia ocurre después de que Meimi y Asuka Jr. se reunieron en el monasterio en el final del anime.

**23 de diciembre**

Un suspiro se hace oír en el salón 2-A, proveniente de Manato Sawatari.

-¿Cómo podría decirlo?

-Ya dilo ¿Como podrías decir?... Rina se estaba impacientando.

-La paz está de vuelta en Seika y ahora nos aburre. Ya no hay nada interesante para poner en el periódico escolar.

-Mejor cállate o te golpeo. Definitivamente Rina no estaba de humor para soportar las tonterías de Sawatari.

-Ahora ya no veremos más a Saint Tail ¿verdad Asuka Jr.?

La verdad él andaba algo ausente, pero lo que escuchó lo puso nervioso.

-...No lo sé... Será que fue capturada por alguien.

Meimi, siendo testigo de la escena, sabía que Daiki se metería rápido en problemas.

Rina le exclamó de forma acusadora: -¿Por qué dices eso? Decir eso no parece digno de ti.

-¿Ah sí? Es decir, quiero decir... **"_Ayuda"_** -. Meimi lo contempló a él sabiendo que mientras más tiempo pasara, Asuka Jr. quedaría peor, e incluso podría acabar revelando quién era Saint Tail.

_-_¡MEIMI! - el grito hizo que el detective y la ex-ladrona dieran un pequeño salto por el susto.

Kyoko, sin saberlo, había sacado a ambos de una situación peligrosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió la pelirroja algo más aliviada

-¿Has visto que llegó una noticia muy interesante a nuestra pequeña ciudad? Para esta Navidad, en la Plaza Central, ¡pondrán un enorme árbol de Navidad!

-Wow, ¿De verdad, Kyoko? ¡Eso sí es una gran novedad!-Sawatari ya se había salido del tema, así que ya no representaba un peligro. Incluso el joven detective soltó un suspiro de alivio ante la nueva situación.

-Sí, es verdad, porque fueron a dar la noticia a mi casa de que será un árbol de dimensiones extraordinarias. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a verlo todos juntos en Nochebuena?

Ryoko, incondicional amiga de Kyoko, apoyó la idea.

-Yo no puedo ir, por desgracia.- Seira conocía muy bien sus obligaciones, así que tuvo que desmarcarse pronto.

La decepción se marcó en Kyoko -Ah, Seira. Olvidé que tienes que estar en misa.

Ryoko, entretanto, se dedico a "molestar" a Meimi: - ¿Que harás ahora, Meimi? Ahora te quedarás sola con él. ¡Que suerte!

-¿eh? Ehm...

La ladrona mágica, ahora retirada, observó a Asuka Jr, estando al pendiente de su reacción.

Él se lo pensó un poco, y exclamó: -Bueno, no me parece una mala idea ir a ver el árbol de Navidad con todos los demás.

Dicho esto, el joven apartó la vista de Meimi, visiblemente incómodo con lo que acababa de decir.

**"Lo... lo sabía"** ella recordó el día en que establecieron los términos de su noviazgo.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Después de haber confesado lo que sentía, para Daiki ya era imposible echarse para atrás, pero el seguía siendo obstinado y orgulloso. Por eso le había costado trabajo soltar estas palabras:

-Seré el primero en hablar. ¿De acuerdo? Yo no quiero intercambiar diarios, ni ninguna tradición que acostumbran los novios. El "look" de pareja de enamorados es tonto. Y no sólo esas cosas. Yo no estoy interesado en celebrar la Navidad, los cumpleaños, ni el día de San Valentín. Yo no...

-...De acuerdo. Yo no necesito nada de eso.- Ella sujetó su camisa de manera firme, y él se sorprendió, porque esperaba alguna clase de reclamo. Pero ella no dijo más.

**_FIN DE FLASHBACK_**

**"Ya me había dicho que no estaba interesado en celebrar la Navidad. Pero si espero al menos un poco... Podré salir con él a solas"**

Llegada la noche, en casa de Meimi, ella sostenía entre sus manos a Ruby, su puercoespín.

-Bueno, no importa. Después de todo me habré ido a ver el árbol de Navidad con todos mis amigos. Nuestra Navidad la celebraremos tú y yo ¿De acuerdo?- A lo que el animalito respondió con entusiasmo.

-Meimi, ¿puedo pasar?- Su madre, Eimi, tocaba su puerta.-¿Ya estás en tu cama?

-Sí.

Su madre entró con un par de boletos en su mano. se leía "White Song" en ellos.

-Me han regalado estos boletos para una película, ¿los quieres? Yo ya la he visto con tu papá. ¡es una película muy romántica!

Luego se acercó a su hija, y le susurró al oído: -Sé que quieres salir con un chico. -Desde luego que Meimi se descolocó bastante.

-Pero,... entonces...¿Tú lo sabías?

-No subestimes la intuición de tu madre. Realmente no ha sido difícil saberlo. Últimamente has cambiado. ¡En verdad eres muy linda!

Eimi atrapó a su hija en un tierno abrazo, que a la menor le estaba avergonzando.

-¿Y también lo sabe papá? preguntó con el rostro aún sonrojado.

Una gota de sudor salió de la frente su madre antes de responder: -Absolutamente no, si lo supiera...

A su cabeza llegó la imagen mental de su esposo Genichirou llorando a cascadas, gruñendo y reclamándole a su hija "MEIMI, NO ESPERASTE A QUE TU PADRE TE DIERA EL PERMISO, NO PUEDO CONFIARLE A MI HIJA AL PRIMERO QUE SE APAREZCA"

Meimi aceptó los boletos, pero ya sabía la actitud de Daiki ante esto.

**"Yo sé que él no está interesado en ver una película así". **-¡YA HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE! ¿POR QUÉ DEBO DE PENSAR ESTAS COSAS SIEMPRE?

Su cama fue la víctima de su rabieta, cuando ella se dejó caer.

**"...¿Pero entonces estaremos en desacuerdo sobre cualquier otra cosa? Quizás todo fue un sueño donde él me abrazó muy fuerte"**

Evidentemente se refería a su última aventura como ladrona. Cuando decidió dejar de correr, y él le pidió que se dejara arrestar.

-¡De acuerdo, ahora verás! Ella estaba determinada a hacerlo ir, sin saber lo que vendría después.

Asuka Daiki no tardó mucho en descubrir la treta al día siguiente. Ella llevaba una cara risueña, creyendo que todo iba acorde al plan.

-Hey ¿Pero qué es eso?- el joven, al leer el título de la película tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Se irritó rápidamente al sentirse chantajeado: -¡Espera un minuto! ¿Qué no habíamos quedado de ver una película de acción?

-Ya te había dicho que me gustaría ver esta película ¿no?- Ella trató de calmarlo y a la vez minimizar la situación.

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡ME ENGAÑASTE!

- ¡YO NO QUERÍA ENGAÑARTE! ¿Y CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA? ¡SIGUE SIENDO UNA PELICULA!

Cuando ella comenzó a sollozar, Asuka Jr. se supo desarmado.

-No quería engañarte, yo sólo quería ver esta película contigo.

Cuando ella comenzó a llorar "a lágrima suelta", varios asistentes al cinema, incluyendo a otras parejas jóvenes como ellos, se le quedaron viendo al chico. Comentarios como "¿Pero qué le hizo?","Hizo llorar a una chica","Que cruel es" hicieron a Daiki ceder.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡SI VOY! ¡VOY A VERLA CONTIGO! ¡LA VERDAD YO TAMBIÉN QUERÍA IR A VER ESA PELÍCULA!

Sólo entonces el detective pudo quitarse algo de presión. Pero eso no lo libró del sueño a la hora de la proyección de la película, y se quedó dormido en la sala.

**"Como me temía"** fue lo que pensó Meimi al ver el resultado.

Ella sola continuó viendo la película. En la escena cumbre, los protagonistas serán separados por una gran distancia.

_-Tu me encontrarás en donde quiera._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Aunque nos separen ahora, sabes lo mucho que te he perseguido. Y ahora que te tengo no te dejaré ir. Te lo prometo._

Meimi sintió algo de amargura al recordar la aventura que vivió hasta hace muy poco.

**"A nosotros nos pasó algo muy similar" **

_"¡TE CAPTURARÉ! ¡NO IMPORTA A DONDE VAYAS!" _Los ecos de aquello trajeron de regreso uno de sus viejos fantasmas.

**"Me había seguido sin descanso... ¿sólo por ser Saint Tail? ¿y ahora no está interesado en mí porque ya no lo soy?"**

A pesar de todo, él no había dormido todo el tiempo. Observó a Meimi de reojo, y percibió algo en su novia que no pudo precisar.

A la salida:

-¡Oye, lo siento! ¡Ya te dije que lamento haberme quedado dormido!

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy molesta por eso!

-¿Entonces, por qué?

Ambos iban dando largas zancadas. Ella se detuvo en una tienda de ropa, donde se veía en el aparador un conjunto parecido al de Saint Tail.

-¿Cuál de las dos...?

-¿Eh?

-Meimi o Saint Tail. ¿Quién te gusta más?

-¿Eeehh? ¿Cuál de las dos? ¡Pero si siempre fuiste tú!- Para Daiki era pregunta ilógica, desde luego, pero desconocía que Meimi podía llegar a sentir envidia o celos de su alter-ego. -Aunque, ya que hablamos de Saint Tail, ¿Por qué no te peinas con una cola de caballo? A mí me gusta mucho.

No vio venir el folleto del cinema dándole de pleno en la cara.

-¡HEY, PERO QUÉ HACES!- exclamó ya enfadado por el golpe

-¡Nunca volveré a llevar el cabello así! ¡CRETINO!

-¿Qué?¿no lo llevarás más?

Ella echó a correr y Asuka Jr., aún estupefacto por lo mal que salieron las cosas, no la persiguió.

**"¡SORDO! ¡CRETINO! ¡INSENSIBLE! ¡ENTONCES LE GUSTA MÁS SAINT TAIL!"**

XXXXXXXXX

**Y llegó la Nochebuena...**

Todos estaban allí. Claro, con excepción de Seira.

El grito de asombro de Sawatari de hizo oír entre sus compañeros: ¡MIREN CUÁNTA GENTE! ¿TODOS VIENEN A VER EL ÁRBOL DE NAVIDAD?

Ciertamente el árbol era enorme, y había sido decorado con mucho adornos y luces, que lo hacían aún más llamativo. Había una descomunal cantidad de personas alrededor del árbol.

En ese momento todo mundo notó la distancia física entre Meimi y Daiki.

-Oye, ¿todavía se pelean? La pregunta de Rina fue respondida con un avergonzado "sí" de parte de Meimi.

-Maldición.- Rina, que conocía bien a Asuka Jr., sabía lo borde que podía llegar a ser éste. -Oye, quédate cerca de nosotros, o te vas a perder. -Advirtió a la pelirroja cuando vio que se estaba quedando atrás.

A Meimi se le cruzó por la cabeza una idea.

**"Si me pierdo... Se ahora me perdiera, el me buscaría ¿cierto?"**

Ryoko y Kyoko fueron las primeras en notar la ausencia de su amiga.

Todo el grupo se detuvo. Aparentemente, se perdió entre la multitud.

**"Búscame, te lo ruego"**

Rina acotó: -No va a ser fácil encontrarla.

Sawatari completó : -¿Está perdida? Le dijimos que se mantuviera cerca.

**"Te lo ruego"**

Él se dio cuenta de que ella no se había perdido. Ella se separó del grupo a propósito, como queriendo ponerlo a prueba. Claro que al principio se sintió preocupado, pero al percatarse de lo que ella estaba haciendo, empezó a molestarse, porque de algún modo la pelirroja quería saber si él se había fijado en ella, o en la ladrona Saint Tail.

Y para él no había espacio para dudas. Él sabía claramente a quién había elegido.

¡HANEOKA! un grito resaltó de entre la multitud. Y ella lo escuchó claramente.

-¡NO HAGAS NADA ESTÚPIDO! ¡QUIERO VERTE INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡ME VOY A ENFADAR REALMENTE CONTIGO SI SIGUES COMPORTÁNDOTE ASÍ! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS CERCA DE AQUÍ!

¡DÉJAME VERTE, HANEOKA! siguió llamándola mientras se abría paso entre la gente. ella dejó de ocultarse y lo encaró.

-¿Dime por qué me has buscado de esa manera? ¿POR QUÉ?

-**Porque sé que nunca te alejarás de mí.** -Los ojos azules de ella se cristalizaron al oírlo. Al mirarse, ella se dio cuenta de que el detective tenía plena confianza en lo que decía. Ella estaba a punto de llorar.-¿No tengo razón?

-Asuka, la hiciste llorar.- Sawatari no perdió la oportunidad de molestarlos, y Ryoko le siguió el juego.

-Disculpémonos con todos antes de llorar.- Daiki le había indicado a su novia, la cual respondió afirmativamente mientras detenía su llanto.

-Realmente no eres capaz de dejarlo- Rina miró a Meimi con algo de comprensión, pues sabía lo que era experimentar eso de primera mano.

XXXXXXXXX

**Ya en Navidad...**

Asuka Jr abrió la ventana de su cuarto en el segundo piso, ya que parecía que algo le había pegado. Pero no esperaba que Meimi estuviera trepada en su árbol. Sin embargo, sólo su cara era visible. El resto de su cuerpo era tapado por el grueso tronco de madera.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Ehmm, todavía no te he pedido disculpas.

El chico no entendía por qué Meimi se ocultaba detrás del tronco. Pero abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo para comprobar que su novia había vuelto a portar su traje de ladrona.

-Me imaginé que tú querías volver a verla.- Ella se acercó hasta llegar al marco de la ventana, y el no movió ni un músculo hasta que estaba dentro de su alcance.-Ésta es la última vez que me transformo...

Daiki entró en estado de alarma: -¡Detén tu discurso! ¿Qué harás si alguien te ve?

-...para esto.

Ella recortó la distancia y lo besó en los labios, cortando cualquier cosa que él tratara de decirle. El beso fue delicado y duró un tiempo considerable, hasta que ella sintió la necesidad de volver a su casa.

-Perdóname...-exclamó para despedirse- ... y nos vemos mañana en la escuela. ¡Iré con una cola de caballo! Sólo por ti.

Él se quedó petrificado, y la observó partir.

Un regalo de Navidad, de Saint Tail.

Bien, así concluye la historia entre Meimi y Asuka Jr., sin embargo, pronto publicaré el otro manga, que transcurre de forma paralela a esta historia, y se centra en Seira y Sawatari. Esta adaptación va dedicada a SiegfriedThanatos, y también para mimichanMC, una gran amiga que me inspiró a escribir fanfiction y que en este momento está subiendo su historia más reciente "Secuelas". Pasen y lean sus historias, también muy recomendables.

P.D. Necesito ayuda para a aprender a usar el sitio de Deviantart, así que si alguien se apiada de mí, que me escriba. créanme que necesito esa información de forma urgente.


	2. Chapter 2

Un regalo de Navidad

Como indiqué antes, éste es el segundo manga posterior al final del anime de "Las Aventures de Saint Tail", original de Megumi Tachikawa y traducido por el usuario de Youtube SiegfriedThanatos. Lo que sucede en esta historia transcurre de forma paralela al manga anterior, y tienen como protagonistas a Sara y Rafael (Seira y Manato en la versión original). De nueva cuenta, voy a apegarme lo más que pueda a la traducción para no alterar la esencia de la historia.

**"He decidido no quitarme esta cruz para toda la vida"**

**23 de diciembre**

En los pasillo de la escuela Saint Paulia, había una acalorada discusión por el titular que tenía la más reciente edición del periódico escolar.

¡NACIÓ LA PAREJA!

¡EL AMOR EN EL CLUB DE FÚTBOL VARONIL!

¡ATMÓSFERA ROMÁNTICA DURANTE EL FIN DEL PARTIDO!

La foto que acompañaba la nota era de 2 muchachos del equipo abrazándose. Nada especial, excepto porque el titular y la nota exhibían algo que aunque inexistente, era escandaloso para los involucrados, quienes inmediatamente fueron a buscar al autor de la nota, Manato Sawatari.

¡HEY, SAWATARI! ¡NO INVENTES TUS PRIMICIAS! ¡NO ES VERDAD!

Los dos chicos estaban realmente furiosos con él. Manato simplemente les respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si fuera correcto lo que estaba haciendo: -Falsificar la noticia es de uso común para los periodistas en busca de una primicia.

-¡Nos abrazamos sólo para celebrar nuestra victoria!

-Muévete.

Uno de los afectados sintió un empujón poco cortés.

-Ah, ¿Rina?

La rubia, sin aviso, preparó el puño izquierdo y cuanto se acercó lo suficiente, mandó a volar al remedo de periodista por los aires.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, **_SARUWATARI_**!- La sobrina del alcalde había agotado su paciencia con Sawatari, sin lograr que el susodicho dejara el asunto por la paz y se disculpase. Llamar a su compañero por su apellido deformado era una señal de su furia.

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a criticarme!- Respondió Manato, todo abollado, pero sin perder el estilo.

-¿QUIERES QUE TE GOLPEE DE NUEVO?

Seira, que observaba de lejos la escena, sintió la necesidad de intervenir ya que las cosas iban a peor.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de discutir!

Tanto Rina como Manato voltearon a verla, sorprendidos de su presencia.

-Y, Sawatari-kun...

-¡Sí, dime!- Sawatari siempre tenía la atención dispuesta para Seira si ella le hablaba. Tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-...Si todo aquello que has escrito es verdad, entonces todos los luchadores de sumo y lucha libre son pareja, porque siempre se abrazan durante las competencias, ¿Es eso lo que querías decir?

La sonrisa angelical de la estudiante y también novicia remató su contundente argumento.

-¿Eh?- Manato se dio cuenta de que por aquella lógica aplastante, estaba publicando un sinsentido total. -Yo... pido disculpas por todo.- Todos aplaudieron la brillante intervención de Seira para resolver el conflicto.

-Lo importante es que has entendido.- ella sonrió de nuevo y se marchó, dejando a Sawatari con un par de pensamientos atravesados en la cabeza.

**"Seira es un poco extraña... No tengo el coraje de hablar con ella. ¡También es porque es una aprendiz de monja! No es fácil dedicar su juventud a Dios, en lugar de divertirse con otros."**

XXXXXXXXX

-¿Has visto que llegó una noticia muy interesante a nuestra pequeña ciudad? Para esta Navidad, en la Plaza Central, ¡pondrán un enorme árbol de Navidad!

-Wow, ¿De verdad, Kyoko? ¡Eso sí es una gran novedad!

-Sí, es verdad, porque fueron a dar la noticia a mi casa de que será un árbol de dimensiones extraordinarias. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a verlo todos juntos en Nochebuena?

Ryoko, incondicional amiga de Kyoko, apoyó la idea.

-Yo no puedo ir, por desgracia.- Seira conocía muy bien sus obligaciones, así que tuvo que desmarcarse pronto.

La decepción se marcó en Kyoko -Ah, Seira. Olvidé que tienes que estar en misa. **Vaya, entonces no puedes venir.**

Mientras las amigas de Meimi le preguntaban si estaría allí para ver el árbol, Manato observó a Seira desde su asiento. Entonces los pensamientos de antes volvieron a surgir.

**"Dedica su propia juventud a Dios... qué terrible rival."**

Dado que él no sabía cómo acercarse a ella, decidió preguntarle a Asuka Jr. con la esperanza de obtener algún consejo útil, ahora que él tenía una relación con Meimi.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Me he preguntado algo durante un largo tiempo, y creo que serías capaz de responderme, ehm, aunque...

El sonrojo en la cara de Manato era por la importancia de lo que iba a preguntar, aunque el joven detective interpretó esto de otra forma muy distinta.

-... Sabes que no tengo la intención de comprometerme con un hombre.-Exclamó con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Tal vez también era una pequeña venganza a sus compañeros por la nota del periódico.

-¿PERO QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO? ¡NO QUIERO ESO Y MENOS YO!- El periodista recobró algo de compostura para formular lo que realmente quería saber. -En corto, ¿Cómo se puede hacer feliz a una chica? Creo que tú lo sabes, visto que...

-...No lo sé.

-¿CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES? ¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE NUNCA HABÍAS PENSADO EN ESO? ¿PERO PIENSAS CÓMO HACER FELIZ A HANEOKA, NO?- Sawatari se estaba desesperando por lo poco útil de esta conversación.

La respuesta del detective junior fue clara y contundente.

-No.

-¿HABLAS EN SERIO? ¿NUNCA NUNCA NUNCA?-resultaba difícil de creer.

-Nunca. - En esos menesteres Asuka Jr. siempre actúa por instinto, así que no tiene que preocuparse de qué decir, o qué hacer, para que Meimi esté a gusto cuando están cerca.- ¿Entonces de qué querías hablarme?

**"Maldición. Quizás hago mal en preguntarle a él algo como esto."**

XXXXXXXXX

Sawatari fue a ver directamente a Seira en la capilla que se encontraba en el interior de la escuela católica. El hábito blanco de ella le daba un aire de solemnidad.

-¡Hola!¿Qué te sucede, Sawatari-kun?

-¡Quería verte, Seira! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

-¿Eh?- Nuevamente sus manos estaban atrapadas en la de él.- Has venido porque te has arrepentido de publicar aquel artículo ¿verdad?

-Oh, ehm, no he venido a eso, pero... debo confesar una cosa. ¡Yo conozco a una chica a la que quiero tanto!

-Oh, no lo sabía- Seira no observó que se trataba de ella de quien estaban hablando.

-Pero por desgracia, tengo un rival de verdad fuerte, y no lo puedo vencer con la fuerza humana.-Seira se interesaba cada vez más por la descripción del sujeto en cuestión.

-Parece que es una persona de verdad inteligente.

-En efecto. Es un hombre apuesto que nació el día de Navidad.

-Oh. ¡Ten valor! Yo también te apoyo.- Esto para Sawatari no iba hacia ningún lado.

-Sí... **"Ahora debo cambiar de tema"**

Manato decidió utilizar una estrategia diferente para hacer notar a Seira que ella empezaba a ser importante para él.

-Mimori-san, ¿Hay alguna cosa que desees como regalo de Navidad?

-No lo sé, porque nunca he recibido un regalo.

-¿Hasta ahora? ¿Ni una sola vez? -Manato había observado la enorme devoción de Seira como novicia, pero eso estaba totalmente fuera de sus cálculos.

-No, porque todos los años, mi familia va a misa y hacemos actividades de voluntariado, por eso.

-¿No te sientes sola?

-No, porque en el transcurso de la navidad siempre es así. Desde el día que decidí no quitarme esta cruz para toda la vida. Mi corazón le pertenece a Dios...- Su mano se aproximó a su rosario. La expresión facial de Seira era difícil de leer para Manato, que ahora entendía la magnitud real de su problema.

**"No puedo...es demasiado fuerte. Porque se acostumbró a vivir así."**

Seira recordó las muchas veces que sus compañeras le pedían ayuda o consejo, o también las veces que tuvo que decir **no** a convivencias con sus amigos. La más reciente con el árbol de Navidad llegó con algo más de fuerza.

**"Por eso, esta bien así"**

El rubio estaba a punto de desecharlo todo al ver la devoción de Seira, pero decidió jugar su última carta.

-¡Mimori-san! ¿Después de clases, saldrías conmigo?

-¿eh?

XXXXXXXXX

**24 de diciembre**

-¡Es el planetario!

El imponente domo del planetario a las afueras de la ciudad era el escenario que Manato había elegido para llevar a Seira.

-¡Qué bello! Será seguramente interesante.

-¿De verdad?- Sawatari había tenido algunas dudas acerca del lugar elegido.- Como te gustó ir al acuario la última vez, pensé que esto sería lo ideal.

-¡Sí, me gusta muchísimo!

El ambiente entre ellos era el ideal, la sonrisa de ella y el nerviosismo de él formaban un instante digno de fotografiar. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, Manato se permitió vanagloriarse un poco del avance conseguido.

-¡Lo he logrado! **"Hey, pero no te ha dicho que le gustas"**

En el interior del planetario se llevaba a cabo una conferencia relativa a estas fechas, para exactos, el origen de la estrella de Belén. La voz del conferencia resonaba en todo el lugar.

**_¡Mañana, finalmente es el día de Navidad! La Navidad es el día de nacimiento de Cristo. En el evangelio se habla de una gran estrella en el firmamento que apareció el día en que nació Cristo, y guío a los Reyes hasta el pesebre donde se hallaba. Esta estrella se llama Belén. Pero entonces ¿Qué es Belén?_**

Los chicos prestaban mucha atención a la conferencia. Realmente había mucho de interesante.

**_Los científicos se han formulado varias hipótesis. Por ejemplo, el acercamiento entre Júpiter y Saturno, o también suponen que fue un cometa. Con los cálculos orbitales han considerado el día y la hora en comparación con las descripciones del Evangelio. Y gracias a estas preguntas han encontrado una respuesta: esta estrella aparece en agosto o en octubre. En resumen..._**

**_...según los estudios, parece que Cristo no nació en diciembre. Entre los científicos es muy discutida la fecha de nacimiento de Cristo, aún en nuestros días._**

Seira desvió su atención hacia Sawatari, quien parecía tener algo importante qué decir.

-Quizás esto probablemente significa que... la Navidad llega cuando la gente piensa en Dios. Por lo tanto Seira, ¡Todos los días es Navidad!...

-Pero yo nunca había pensado...

-...Así que de esa forma...

Un dulce viajó por el aire hasta llegar a las manos de Seira.

-Esto es para Mimori-san de 1 año. ¡Esto significa que puedo darte regalos de Navidad todos los días!

Manato se veía realmente contento con la idea.

-¡Aquí tienes! ¡Estos son para Mimori-san de 2 años! ¡Y de 3, de 4 y de 5 años!

Así, las manos de la chica fueron llenándose de dulces. Realmente era un detalle muy sencillo, pero que significaba mucho.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Seira! Y el rubio remató con una sonrisa y un gesto de victoria con su mano.

-Gracias... es la primera vez que recibo regalos de Navidad.- Seira no sabía que pensar. Algo se sacudió dentro de sí con lo que acababa de suceder. El planetario proyectó la bóveda celestial en el interior del domo. Algo que añadió un poco más de _magia_ a ese momento.- Muchas gracias, Sawatari-kun.

Al salir de la sala principal, Seira observó en la tienda de souvenirs varios collares, le llamó la atención uno en particular.

-Es un lindo pez.

Manato intentó pedir ese collar, pero otra chica lo pidió antes.

-Lo siento, pero ya no hay más.-Se disculpó el vendedor. -¿Qué te parece éste?

Los chicos se alejaron del puesto, y Manato se fue algo decepcionado por su fracaso.

-No le he conseguido un regalo a Mimori-san de 14 años...-

-No importa, Sawatari-kun ¡Ya me has regalado muchísimo!

XXXXXXXXX

**25 de diciembre**

Y llegó la Navidad, sin embargo, los alumnos de Saint Paulia tenían que acudir a la escuela aún en esas fechas. Por los pasillos se observaba la reciente cercanía de Seira y Manato, situación que Ryoko y Kyoko, amigas de Seira, detectaron como anormal.

"!Seira!"

La separaron de la compañía del periodista y platicaron sobre él.

-Has estado a menudo con Sawatari ¿eh?

-Si, es un buen chico.

-Pero estamos preocupadas por ti.-Kyoko y Ryoko tenían la misma sospecha.- ¡Si, ponte atenta con él! ¡Ese tipo haría cualquier cosa para hacer un artículo interesante.!

-¿Eh?

-Creo que se acercó a ti para obtener alguna primicia... ¡Cuando alguien vaya contigo a confesar sus pecados!

**Más tarde, en clase...**

-Muy bien, iniciemos la lección.-Al pasar lista, la monja que daba la clase se dio cuenta de la ausencia de alguien.

-¿En donde está Manato Sawatari?

-Se ha ido sin avisar.

-¿Por qué razón se ha ido?

-Dijo que no le preguntara nada, porque hoy es Navidad.-Respondió aquel alumno con voz cantarina.

-Ese maldito muchacho...- refunfuño la maestra, sin darse cuenta que su grupo empezaba a salir se de control, y otros estaban comentando al respecto de Sawatari.

_"Seguramente salió con su novia" "¿Eh? ¿Entonces la chica es de otra escuela?"_

Seira, al escuchar todos los comentarios, sintió que su interior volvía a sacudirse.

**"Sawatari-kun es sólo un buen chico, eso es todo"**

Y entonces todas las memorias recientes le remarcaron que el tenía interés en alguien.

_"Yo conozco a una chica a la que quiero tanto."_

**"Entonces... él es capaz de declararse. Eso es natural, porque Sawatari-kun es un buen chico."**

Ella acabó sentada en una banca de la escuela, dándole vueltas al asunto sin llegar a nada.

XXXXXXXXX

**Y así, los días fueron transcurriendo lentamente, hasta que llegamos al último día del año...**

Seira se había quedado de último, para variar. Y se encontraba barriendo la capilla, ya con su hábito puesto.

-Uff. ¡Terminé la limpieza! Para que podamos empezar un nuevo año.-exclamó con entusiasmo, e inmediatamente después la golpeó la nostalgia.- Aunque este año y la Navidad son pasado, llegará un nuevo año.

Soltó un suspiro sin darse cuenta, y se dedicó a mirar las flores invernales, sin soltar la escoba.

**"Siempre he vivido así, y así será siempre en el futuro."**

Algo la sacó de su línea de pensamientos. Una niña estaba frente a ella, de pelo castaño corto y ojos lavanda. En su mano derecha sostenía un dulce. Parecía impasible a pesar de que el frío calaba en el interior de la capilla. Seira se alarmó ante la posibilidad de que la niña enfermase.

-¿Acaso tú no tienes frío? ¡Espera un momento, iré por mi abrigo!

-¡Seira!- La niña la sujetó del hábito con su mano libre, y pronto aparecieron más niñas idénticas a la primera.

_¡Seira, vayamos! ¡Es por aquí! Pronto, Seira._

La novicia no sabía a dónde la llevaban, pero cuando las niñas terminaron de guiarla, la llevaron hasta la presencia de Manato, quien se encontraba afuera, bajo la nevada.

Éste, quien no se había percatado de su presencia, estaba comiéndose los copos de nieve que le caían encima.

Las niñas, que al parecer estaban buscando el encuentro de ambos jóvenes, observaron expectantes, para luego desaparecer.

Ella fue la primera en hablar.

-Ehmm, ¿Tú aquí? Pescarás una congestión.

-Nunca había comido la nieve, y ahora quiero hacerlo, aún a costa de tener una congestión.

La forma en que él la veía y le hablaba, Hacían que Seira volviera a experimentar ese golpe interno. Sawatari sacó de su bolsillo un sobre pequeño con un moño de regalo.

-Por desgracia, la Navidad ya ha pasado. Discúlpame.

Ella recibió el sobre, sin tener ni idea de qué era. Manato exclamó:-Lo había buscado desesperadamente por todos lados, pero nadie lo tenía. Así que fui directo a buscar al fabricante, y finalmente lo encontré ayer.

Seira se sorprendió al ver el collar con forma de pez, el que ella había visto y quería en la visita al planetario.

-Este es un regalo, para Sara de 14 años.

_"¿En donde está Manato Sawatari?" "Se ha ido sin avisar."_ Ella recordó su ausencia en el día de Navidad. Y tomó una decisión que impactó al propio Manato al verlo.

Seira se había quitado el collar con la cruz. En su lugar, ahora colgaba de su cuello el collar que él se había esmerado tanto en encontrar.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero qué..!

-¿Me queda?

-¡Te queda muy bien! ¡De hecho, te queda excelente!

-Soy feliz. Soy de verdad feliz...

**"¿Esa es tu voluntad?"**

Seira sólo atinó a unir sus manos con las de Sawatari.

XXXXXXXXX

**Y con el nuevo año, llegó un nuevo trimestre...**

-¡SARUWATARI!

Un golpe seco de Rina volvió a mandar por los aires a Manato, ante la compasiva mirada de todos sus compañeros.

-Parece que todavía estás aburrido ¿eh? ¡Ven conmigo!

Y cuando la furiosa rubia estaba tomando a Sawatari por el cuello con su antebrazo, él divisó a Seira,

-¡Ah, Mimori-san! ¡AYUDA! ¿No decías que no debíamos pelear?-La miró suplicante, esperando que ella lo sacara del predicamento.

-¡Ten fuerza y coraje!-Sonrió para animar al chico, que ahora estaba solo.

Sawatari y todos los testigos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver cómo la chica de ojos lavanda dejaba al periodista a su suerte.

-Ja, ahora tengo su permiso.-Rina sonrió maliciosamente y se llevo a un desesperado Manato.

-¡Pero no! ¡No es posible Seiraaaa!- So voz se perdía conforme se alejaba.

Mientras tanto, Seira se dio media vuelta. Algo le sucedió mientras había visto al chico ser arrastrado hacia un cruel castigo.

**"No se por qué probé esta rabia"**

La juventud de Seira Mimori, de 14 años, apenas comenzó...

**"Bueno, no importa"**

**FIN**

Bien, este es el segundo manga que he adaptado, ojalá haya tenido un buen resultado, y ojalá hayan disfrutado la lectura. Existe un tercer manga, el cual transcurre antes del inicio de la serie, pero que me parece prudente no tocar, pues de momento no me siento seguro de hacerlo. Les anuncio que dentro de poco, más concretamente el 30 de septiembre, día de mi cumpleaños 24, estaré publicando varios capítulos sorpresa. En estos días empezaré el seminario que me llevará al título profesional, así que puede que mis publicaciones se vuelvan algo irregulares, pero haré lo posible por seguir escribiendo. Ojalá más gente me lea y me haga saber lo que piensa y siente acerca de mis historias. Con esto me despido por ahora. Ojalá nos leamos muy seguido.


End file.
